Our Future
by Br0kenDiaMonD
Summary: Sasuke always abused Sakura. Then Sakura pregnant with Sasuke child, he won't stop abused her. Until the baby can't survived. How can they go through with this problem? Will Sakura forgive Sasuke? Or leave him alone forever?


**Summary :**

**Sasuke always abused Sakura. Then Sakura pregnant with Sasuke child, he won't stop abused her. Until the baby can't survived. How can they go through with this problem? Will Sakura forgive Sasuke? Or leave him alone forever?**

**-Our Future-**

"**J**ust get out of here...!"

"But,, Sakura-sama—"

"Didn't you listen to what i'd said before...?" Sakura muttered darkly, "JUST GET OUT!" She Shouted. The maid quickly out of her room.

"How could—, how could he—" She sobbed after that she burried her face at her pillow at her chair and cried. She just don't understand, after through years, he said that he wanted her to married her. He wanted her to become his queen, not because he loves her but because he wanted her kingdom become his ally. After tired, she fast asleep.

****FLASHBACK** HARUNO KINGDOM**

"Sakura, come here." Her father called her. She walked to him. "I know you don't want to marry him. But if i go against Uchiha kingdom, they would destroy our kingdom. We couldn't do that right? We don't want a war right?" her father asked her. Her tears slowly fell from her eyes. She hugged her father.

"I will. For our people's sake, i'll do anything," King Haruno hugged her daughter back. "Anything. For you father, mother in heaven and our kingdom." King Haruno started to cry.

"My precious daughter, my only daughter, you are the last i have in this world. After your mother died, i think my heart is gone along with her death. My love, just like you, Sakura. You gave me the reason to not give up." He hold her daughter's face and stared at her eyes. "See? Your beautiful emerald eyes just like her. If i could see this eyes, i don't want to have anything. In this world, all i want is you and your mother." He wiped away her tears. She smiled.

"You know father, i'm very lucky, very lucky to have you and mother. I never regret become father's and mother's daughter." She talked between her tears and smile.

"Me too, never regret you become my daughter. I think your mother agree too, to have a beautiful daughter like you. But i really don't know, why my precious eme will be the part of the fate." She smiled sadly.

"Father... in our future, if something happened to me, don't cry to much. I don't want, father be sad. Do you remember, father, when i was a child, i'd ever said that i will make you and mother always happy? I'd promise that, right? After mother died, the only person that i have is you father. So, please, don't be sad. I'd promise, didn't i?. After i married with Uchiha, i will bring peace to our kingdom." Her father smiled.

"I'm surely you will. My daughter have become wise, just like her mother." She smiled.

"Just like you too, father." They both laughed. Then she stopped. "I will miss you so much, father."

"Me too. I think when you gone, i'll be lonely." They stared at each other. "Take care, Sakura."

"You too, Father."

****END OF FLASHBACK****

A man open the door. He find his wife asleep on the floor. He sighed.

"Stupid woman" he cursed her. He walked to her side, knelt down and tried to wake her. "Hei, wake up." She didn't wake. He wanted to wake her again but he stop when he suddenly realized that she had cried before she fell asleep. He sighed again. Then he carried her to their bed and slowly put her down. He wiped away her tears with her thumb. He cupped her check. He went to drawer and pick a pants then he went to bathe.

****DREAM START****

A woman with long pink hair walked towards Sakura. Sakura saw her and hugged her.

"Mother! I miss you!" her mother just keep silent. "Mother? What's wrong? Did something wrong?" her mother just walked away from her. "Mother? MOTHER!" Suddenly everythings went black.

****END OF DREAM****

Sasuke heard Sakura screamed. He hurriedly wear his pants and went to her. There he found Sakura crying.

"What happen? Is someting wrong?" Sakura saw Sasuke come, hurriedly pushed him away.

"None of your bussiness. Just go away." Suddenly Sasuke felt angry and pushed her back to bed.

"I just find you screamed, woman. I think something happen to you. Now you pushed me away. Who do you think you are? Now you gonna get it" he started to ripped her nightgown.

"No! Stop it! Stop it!" Sakura screamed. But Sasuke ignore her. "Please... Please stop. Stop it..." She cried. But he continued raped her.

"Sakura-sama, please eat something. You hadn't ate anything since yesterday." A maid give some food to her mistress, but she refused it. She didn't feeling well. She though it may be because of the stressed she had been lately. Everytime Sasuke came to her room, he will raped her many time. Sometimes he will do it until she passed out, or he will abused her.

"No. Just get that food away."

"But Hime-sama, if you don't eat something, Sasuke-sama will—"

"Please just get out." The maid get the food and went out. She breathed heavily. She felt her stomach ached. She went to bathroom. But at the bathroom she felt so dizzy, and suddenly passed out.

Sasuke walked to the garden. He saw a gardener. Then he asked him for some pink rose. He think he will give it to Sakura. He didn't know why, but eveytime he saw Sakura he always hungry for sex. He tried to stop raped her but his body won't allow it. Always, after she passed out or he had abused her he always think, what he had done? But no one answer him. Everytime he did and did always make she sad and cried. He wanted to stop it, but how? He don't know.

The gardener appeared and held a bucket of pink rose. He gave it to Sasuke. He thanked him. The gardener walked away. He smelled the rose. It smelled just like Sakura. He always love Sakura's body smelled. It was wonderful. He loved her. But he can't give the real love to Sakura. He abused her, raped her. That wasn't a husband did to his wife. A husband must love his wife and respect her and so do the wife. But in his case, things didn't done well. He know Sakura already hated him. But... Ah, he can't think that anymore. It was to much for him to handle. His kingdom, his people, his Sakura.

He walked to his and Sakura room. When he walked in, he didn't see Sakura.

"Sakura?" He called her name but no one answered him. He tried to call Sakura again. "Sakura, where are you?" he search the balcony. There's no one. He then search bathroom. There he saw Sakura was uncusious. He panicked. "Sakura! Sakura! Wake up! Wake up!" she didn't answered him. He carried her to the bed and called the guard. "CALL THE DOCTOR! HURRY!" he yelled.

****15 minutes later****

"She's okay. She just have some morning sickness. It usually done if woman pregnant. Don't worry to much, Your Highness. Let her rest sometime and she will fully healthy. Just don't do anything dangerous or sex. It will cause the baby death. As long as you okay with it, Your Highness." The doctor told him. He just shrugged his head. The doctor packed his thing. "I will give some vitamins to Sakura-sama."

"You can go." The doctor leave. Sasuke watch Sakura form. She was so small, yet not happy. "Sakura, i'm sorry. I don't know, what i have done, please, forgive me.." he held her hand and cupped it. "I just want you forgive me. I dont want anything. Just you Sakura." Sakura woke. She looked at Sasuke. He looked at her.

"You promise you won't do it again?" She asked him. He smiled.

"I promise."

**PROMISE WAS MADE TO BE BROKEN**

—**To Be Continue—**


End file.
